Reason
by Selfless Summoner
Summary: Kau adalah alasan aku tetap tinggal. Dan akan menjadi satu-satunya hingga akhir. JoshuaArtur
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Reason

**Fandom**: Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stone

**Disclaimer**: Intellegent System

**Rating**: T for monster descriptions and lame battle scene

**Warning**(s): Typo(s), alur tidak sesuai story line di gamenya (tapi bukan AU juga), sebisa mungkin tidak OOC dan tidak random, hyper for monster descriptions and all, etc etc

**Pairing**(s): JoshuaArtur

.

.

.

**=Please Hit Back Button Everytime You Feel Unsafe=**

.

.

.

Artur berjalan cepat-cepat melewati rimbun pepohonan. Jelas dirinya tidak ingin melewatkan malam di dalam hutan antah berantah seperti ini. Terlebih dengan adanya terror dari mahluk-mahluk aneh yang bermunculan di seluruh penjuru Magvel. Tidak, terimakasih.

Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu mahluk-mahluk aneh kerap kali muncul di berbagai wilayah dan mengganggu para penduduk sekitar. Apalagi desa-desa yang berada tepat di pinggir hutan. Tiap kali kabut turun, pergerakan mahluk yang bagai muncul dari dunia bawah itu makin tak dapat diprediksi. Entah sudah berapa desa rata dengan tanah di depan mata Artur akibat serangan mahluk-mahluk buas itu.

'Tidak akan sempat...' Artur mulai panik. Sebentar lagi gelap dan kabut tipis mulai tampak menyelimuti Adlas Plains yang kini dilewatinya dari arah Renvall. Sebisa mungkin Artur harus tiba di Serafew sebelum hari benar-benar gelap. Bisa dipastikan jika tiba disana setelah bulan menggantung, tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Namun melewati Adlas Plains bukan perkara mudah. Tanpa kabut saja, hutan lebat dan perbukitan membuat orang dengan mudah tersesat. Ditambah mahluk gaib macam Zombie dan tulang benulang berjalan yang juga sering muncul kala hari masih terang. Sudah untung jika tidak bertemu dengan Tarvos dan kapak besarnya. Atau Mogall yang menjijikkan. Meski seorang _Monk_, Artur lebih memilih untuk tidak berpapasan dengan kumpulan _creature_ itu.

Hari makin gelap. Dari jauh mulai terdengar suara langkah terseret dan bau aneh mulai tercium. Artur menguatkan genggamannya pada _Light Tome_ di tangan, siap siaga jika tubuh membusuk Revenant atau Entombed muncul dari balik pepohonan. Samar terlihat bola mata lengkap dengan syarafnya melayang-layang dari arah perbukitan yang tembus ke pegunungan berbatu.

Artur menahan nafas saat seekor Revenant menerjang ke arahnya dengan buas. Dengan cepat dan tanpa suara, Artur melancarkan dua serangan _light magic_ beruntun sambil berharap serangannya tidak menarik perhatian monster lain. Dari jauh terdengar suara derap langkah kaki kuda yang berat, terlalu berat untuk ukuran kuda biasa.

'Tarvos!' hati Artur mencelos. Kenapa di saat seperti ini keberuntungannya harus diuji?

Terpaksa Artur berlari kearah luar kumpulan hutan. Sesekali dia bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar untuk menghindari pertempuran yang tidak perlu. Lebih baik bertemu kawanan Mogall daripada bertemu seekor Tarvos. Sejak zaman batu juga semua orang tau _Monk_ itu jauh beda dengan _Knight_ ber_armor_. Selihai apapun seorang _magic user_ di medan laga, tetap saja mereka lemah terhadap senjata dan serangan fisik.

Sesuai dugaan, setelah keluar dari areal hutan, segera saja beberapa ekor Mogall menyambut Artur. Tanpa buang waktu, beberapa serangan dari _Lighting Tome_ Artur dengan sukses melenyapkan kawanan itu menjadi kumpulan asap ungu berbau aneh. Dari arah pegunungan berbatu dibelakang sana, terlihat sesosok mahluk besar bergerak kearahnya.

Artur langsung siap siaga. Sosok monster itu jelas bukan Mogall. Terlalu besar untuk ukuran Mogall dan tidak mengambang menggeliat menjijikkan. Monster itu mendesis berbahaya kearah Artur. Bau racun mematikan tercium dengan jelas.

Begitu wujudnya tak lagi tertutup kabut tebal, tubuh Artur langsung lemas seketika. "Demi Latona..."

Monster itu punya empat pasang kaki dan tiga pasang mata. Bagian perutnya yang jauh lebih besar dari kepalanya ditutupi bulu halus. Taring di mulutnya meneteskan cairan hijau menjijikkan. Monster itu terlihat seperti...

Laba-laba.

Laba-laba raksaksa _super besar _yang sedang turun gunung untuk mencari mangsa.

...Dan Artur benci laba-laba. Tak heran setelah kata 'raksasa' ditambahkannya kata 'super besar'. Dengan laba-laba berukuran normal yang mungil saja Artur bisa menjerit heboh. Apalagi dengan laba-laba yang tiga kali ukuran tubuhnya. Sudah untung tidak langsung pingsan.

.

.

.

...Setelah dipikir ulang, mungkin pingsan jauh lebih baik daripada kondisinya saat ini. Wajah Artur benar-benar pucat sekarang. Mungkin jika ada seekor Revenant yang lewat, Artur akan terhindar dari serangan. Matanya menatap horror mahluk-apapun-itu didepannya, yang kini sedang mengangkat dua pasang kakinya, siap menyerang.

Artur tidak sempat menghindar. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menghindar. Bagaimana bisa dia menghindar dengan sendi lutut yang lemas bagaikan agar-agar?

Saat desisan marah monster laba-laba itu terdengar, Artur langsung memejamkan matanya dengan erat, berharap dengan sangat akurasi mahluk itu buruk- meski memiliki tiga pasang mata. Tragis sekali jika hidupnya harus berakhir dibawah cakar monster yang harus dibasminya. Monster yang merupakan kelemahan terbesarnya...

'Demi Latona Yang Agung... apa hanya sampai disini?' batin Artur pasrah.

"Hei, minggir dari sana!" sebuah teriakan dan sayatan pedang terdengar tidak seperti apa yang dibayangkan Artur. Desis kesakitan penuh amarah dari sang monster laba-laba dengan segera lenyap setelah maut menjemput melalui perantara sebuah sabetan anggun dari sebilah pedang berjenis Killing Edge.

Darah monster berwarna hijau berhamburan kesegala arah. Artur melihat kearah seonggok cakar dan tubuh mati monster laba-laba raksaksa di hadapannya dengan ekspresi kaget, takut, dan jijik yang bercampur jadi satu. Disana juga berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai merah panjang dengan setelan a la _myrmidon_ berwarna hitam dan topi senada bertengger manis di kepalanya. Sebilah pedang dengan darah berwarna hijau menetes dari sisi mata pedang, berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Heh. Ternyata benar dugaanku. Matanya saja banyak. Tapi akurasinya buruk," setelah berkata demikian, orang asing itu langsung menarik lengan Artur yang masih diam ditempat karena _shock_. Tubuh Artur kini berada dalam dekapan pemuda asing bersurai merah itu yang segera melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke bahu Artur dengan protektif.

Sadar dari kagetnya, Artur langsung protes, "m-mau apa kau?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling, mengobservasi dan memantau keadaan sekitar. "Kita keluar dari sini. Ayo!"

Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu kembali menarik tangan Artur dan mengajaknya berlari memasuki hutan Adlas Plains yang sangat rapat. Suara geraman Bonewalker terdengar dari berbagai arah, begitu juga dengan seretan kaki para Revenant dan Entombed. Lolongan Mauthe Doog juga tidak membantu, malah membuat suasana makin mencekam.

Kabut makin tebal, namun pemuda bersurai merah itu tetap saja berlari tanpa ragu, seolah hutan lebat ini adalah arena bermain yang sering dilewatinya. Artur mulai khawatir akan tersesat. Meski kehebatan orang asing ini tak pantas untuk diragukan, namun tidak ada orang waras yang sudi berkemah di tengah hutan dengan lusinan monster mengancam jiwamu.

"H-hei, pelan-pelan!" Artur mulai protes. Pemuda yang menariknya memakai celana panjang. Wajar kalau larinya cepat. Tapi Artur kan memakai robe khusus _Monk_. Untuk jalan saja lama, apalagi lari.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk pelan-pelan!" Seru pemuda itu sambil mengibaskan pedangnya dan seekor _Archer_ Bonewalker tumbang seketika.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana? Kau tau jalan pintas untuk keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!" sebuah sabetan berbahaya kembali menyapu udara. Kini seekor Revenant tumbang di sebelah kanannya.

"Lalu kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan berkemah di dalam hutan!"

.

.

.

**=To Be Continued=**

.

.

.

**A/N**: Halo! Selfless Summoner disini! *abaikan* kali ini saya ngerandom dengan serius! Dan pertama kali juga bikin multi chapter... semoga enggak membosankan ya. Masih lemah bikin tulisan bagus, jadi mohon kritik, saran, dan kritik sarannya. Semoga alur ceritanya masih bisa ditangkap pembaca (well, duh!)


	2. Chapter 2

~Sebelumnya~

_"Memangnya kita mau kemana? Kau tau jalan pintas untuk keluar dari tempat ini?"_

_"Mana ada yang seperti itu!"_

_"Lalu kita mau kemana?"_

_"Kita akan berkemah di dalam hutan!"_

.

.

.

**Title**: Reason

**Fandom**: Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stone

**Disclaimer**: Intellegent System

**Rating**: T for monster descriptions and lame battle scene

**Warning**(s): Typo(s), alur tidak sesuai story line di gamenya (tapi bukan AU juga), sebisa mungkin tidak OOC (kali ini sepertinya Joshua OOC) dan tidak random, hyper for monster descriptions and all, etc etc

**Pairing**(s): JoshuaArtur

.

.

.

**=Please Hit Back Button Everytime You Feel Unsafe=**

.

.

.

Belum sempat Artur bertanya akan kadar kewarasan si rambut merah, tiba-tiba mereka berhenti di pinggir hutan berpohon besar yang sangat rapat. Sepertinya hutan itu tidak bisa dimasuki.

"Sudah tidak bisa maju lagi," kata _myrmidon_ bersurai merah itu sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke hutan di sekeliling mereka. Sesekali pemuda itu mendongak keatas melihat langit gelap yang tertutup kabut. "Kita berkemah disini."

"Berkemah? Di sini? Kau bercanda kan? Kita harus keluar dari tempat ini! B-bagaimana kalau- "

"Sst! Pelankan suaramu!" Pemuda itu menutup mulut Artur dengan sebelah tangannya, mencegah Monk yang mulai panik itu untuk bicara pebih lanjut. "Setidaknya disini lebih baik dan tidak ada Bael kan?"

Artur merinding saat penyelamatnya itu menyebut nama 'Bael'. Pasti itu nama monster laba-laba raksaksa super besar tadi. Akhirnya Artur hanya memberi satu anggukan lemah tanda persetujuan.

"Bagus. Sekarang duduklah dan istirahat. Kurasa kau butuh itu." pemuda asing itu membimbing Artur untuk duduk pada akar pohon besar yang menyembul ke permukaan tanah sementara dirinya duduk lesehan tepat di samping Artur. Meski judulnya 'berkemah', tapi sama sekali tidak ada tenda. Api unggun pun tidak dinyalakan dengan alasan keselamatan.

Mengeratkan pegangan pada _Lightning Tome_ di tangan, Artur kembali siap siaga. Bukannya apa, tapi berada di tenggah hutan dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal itu cukup beresiko. Siapa tau dia punya niatan buruk. Kalaupun _Light Magic_ tidak mempan padanya -yang sangat diragukan Artur. Mengingat entah sudah berapa bandit gunung yang dia tumbangkan dengan _Light Magic_nya -Artur masih bisa menghajarnya dengan Tome itu. Kesampingkan keberadaan monster-monster buas diluar sana. Itu bisa diurus nanti.

"Ada yang terluka?" suara pemuda myrmidon itu memecah lamunan tak karuan Artur. Pertanyaan yang sangat perhatian.

"Umm... kurasa tidak ada yang luka. Semua baik-baik saja, tuan...?"

"Kau boleh panggil aku Joshua! Tidak perlu pakai 'tuan' segala. Itu membuatku terkesan tua!" pemuda bernama Joshua itu tertawa pelan, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Oh... umm... j-jadi...err.. Joshua? Terimakasih sudah menolongku dari... dari...mahluk itu..." Artur merinding sendiri membayangkan tubuh raksaksa Bael yang serupa laba-laba terpotong-potong dan menyemburkan darah berwarna hijau yang kini menepel pada sisi pakaiannya.

Joshua kembali tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi campur aduk di wajah Artur, "ekspresimu sekarang lucu sekali! Kau takut dengan Bael ya?" godanya.

"Hei! Takut terhadap sesuatu itu kan wajar!" protes Artur dengan ekspresi wajah sebal. "Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Kan bahaya."

"Mengkhawatirkanku dengan wajah sebal begitu. Kau manis sekali, sih!" Joshua kembali menggoda Artur yang kini terlihat siap menamparnya kapan saja. "Aku hanya berburu. Itu saja."

"Berburu? Berburu apa? Jangan bilang kau berburu Mauthe Doog. Aku tidak percaya," tanya Artur penuh curiga.

"Wow! Aku hanya berburu hewan biasa!" seranggah Joshua sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam posisi bertahan, jaga-jaga jika Artur kalap. "tapi sepertinya keberuntunganku sedang buruk... atau sangat beruntung karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu?" Joshua kembali tertawa melihat wajah sebal si rambut orange. "Oh, ya. Siapa namamu?"

Artur menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Haruskah dia memberi tau namanya pada orang yang baru dia kenal? Setelah memandangi wajah tampan sang myrmidon yang dengan sepenuh hati menunggu jawaban darinya, akhirnya Artur memutuskan untuk memberi tau saja namanya. Toh tidak ada jejak-jejak kejahatan di wajah itu.

"Namaku... Artur."

Hening tiba-tiba melanda. Joshua terlalu sibuk memandangi Artur dengan ekspresi wajah campur aduk, antara tidak percaya, kaget, dan antara ingin membombardir Artur dengan berjuta pertanyaan random yang mampir di kepalanya atau langsung menerjang Artur dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Artur? Jangan-jangan kau- "

Kalimat Joshua terpotong oleh geraman dari balik pohon dekat tempat mereka duduk beristirahat. Tak lama setelahnya, seekor Entombed menerjang kearah mereka. Joshua segera melompat kebelakang dan Artur mundur hingga merapat ke pohon. Monster zombie hijau kekar dengan bola mata lepas dari soketnya itu mengayunkan cakar-cakar tajamnya kearah Artur yang sudah tak bisa mundur lagi.

"ARTUR!"

.

.

.

Dan seketika itu, sang monster tumbang tepat setelah sebuah kilatan cahaya terlihat. Artur bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya dengan wajah pucat dan terengah. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat _Lightning Tome_ hingga buku jarinya memutih sementara tangan yang lain tergeletak lemas di sisi tubuhnya setelah melancarkan satu serangan pada mayat hidup itu.

"J-Joshua..." suara Artur terdengar lirih. Matanya tak lepas dari tubuh mati Entombed di depannya. Terlihat sebuah sayatan panjang di tubuh monster itu. Sepertinya Joshua sempat menyabetkan Killing Edgenya saat menghindar.

Joshua langsung berlari mendekati Artur dan melihat keadaannya. "Artur, kakimu terluka!" pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan cekatan merobek lengan bajunya untuk membebat luka bekas cakaran di kaki Artur.

Artur sendiri terlalu _shock_ untuk peduli pada luka di kakinya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan terasa lemas.

Setelah selesai dengan luka di kaki Artur, Joshua segera melepas jubah biru muda yang dikenakan Artur lalu dipakaikannya lagi dengan lebih erat. "Tidurlah! Aku janji akan membawamu keluar dari sini setelah kabut sialan ini hilang." Joshua melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pundak Artur, berusaha menenangkan _Monk_ bersurai orange itu.

Setelah beberapa saat cukup merasa aman dalam perlindungan sang _myrmidon_, Artur menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Josua, berusaha mengabaikan rasa takut dan menarik diri dalam buaian rasa lelah tiada tara.

/=3=)/=3=)/=3=)/

Suara kicauan burung dan berkas cahaya matahari yang menembus dedaunan pohon menarik kembali Artur dari alam mimpi. Sekilas tercium aroma sedap daging yang dibakar. Artur mengucek matanya sambil merapatkan kain biru muda yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sejak semalam. Saat mencoba berdiri, rasa sakit dan ngilu langsung menjalar dari luka di kaki kanannya.

"Selamat pagi! Sebaiknya jangan coba berdiri dulu. Luka di kakimu cukup parah." sapaan pagi yang ramah itu sukses membuat Artur mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"Joshua?"

"Siapa lagi?" Joshua tertawa pelan. Pemuda bersurai merah panjang itu meletakkan daging panggang berbau sedap dialasi dedaunan lebar sebagai piringnya didepan Artur. _Monk_ itu menatap daging panggang di depannya dengan tatapan curiga. "Hei, hei! Makan saja. Itu tidak beracun!"

"Bukan begitu," balas Artur yang kini memandang Joshua. "Itu... bukan daging Entombed semalam, kan?"

"Mana mungkin!" Joshua setengah tersinggung, setengah ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Artur. "Mana mungkin daging busuk begitu bisa berbau sedap begini? Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau daging jenis mereka bisa dimakan." _myrmidon_ itu mulai melahap bagiannya.

"Jadi, ini daging apa?"

"Kelinci. Kalau beracun pun, kita bisa mati bersama di sini." Joshua menyeringai jahil melihat Artur yang mulai cemberut mendengar komentarnya. "Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Kita keluar dari tempat ini sekarang."

Artur bingung. Kenapa orang yang baru ditemuinya ini mau repot sampai menolongnya berkali-kali? Terlebih lagi tidak ada niatan jahat yang bisa ditangkap Artur dari ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak jahat, bukan? Siapa tau dia penipu?

"Kenapa...?" Akhirnya Artur yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa penasarannya memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Kenapa kau mau menolongku keluar dari sini?"

"Karena aku janji akan membawamu keluar dari sini semalam." Joshua angkat bahu. "Sudahlah, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, nanti saja di jalan!"

Mendengar itu, Artur langsung enggan bertanya lagi dan mulai makan dalam diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Aartur ingat kalau kakinya sedang terluka. Bagaimana dia bisa berjalan? Berdiri saja tadi tidak boleh...

"Uh... Joshua? Kakiku kan luka. Bagaimana kau akan keluar dari sini barsamaku jika aku tidak bisa berjalan?"

"Gampang. Kau akan aku gendong sampai di kota terdekat!"

.

.

.

**=To Be Continued=**

.

.

.

**A/N**: ueee... #kuburdiri ...apa makin failkah? semoga enggak #ngarep. kenapa jadi banyak hint JoshuaArtur disini? karena saya lagi mabok B supportnya yang mana si Joshua jadi sangaaat perhatian #cieee. cukup ramblingnya! silahkan beri kritik, saran, kritik saran dan flame pun boleh! #bow


End file.
